buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora/@comment-25996522-20170607171629/@comment-27040200-20170608010015
um no the spell does not make his soul immune . it makes him have one immune soul per copy in soul. but you can snipe the rest. 9k defence is like fightin any real size three deck. azi has 10k hes always had 10k, 9k is a non issue its how a defencve deck works they don't want you beating them up like paper and its fair if you only break through with link attacks. because there are combos you can use to power up your cards or use more powerful cards. his effect protection is only when hes in the center., to you know keep him from instant losing to balle and his pop everything. even gemclone has that effect now with the new zetta.asterism effect demands you pay discard two cards. thats a pretty hefty costif you choose to run it. assuming you can even keep two hand cards on board to use it. because obituary is a thing that can eat your opponents hand cards. though yes that singluar card is bad . but it does not make athora an issue. because it makes any deck that can run a prism dragon card immune for one turn just like the magic world card that does that but worse. if you managae to pull of asterism effects second skill which i actually doubt it easy then great you probly win. possibly its still back to your opponents turn and with three less cards in hand you might not survive. as i said athora being immune to effect nulls is a non issue because hes not very strong 9k please miserea has 20k defence, asmodai has 10k, azi has 10k. we have had 10k defences for ever. jackknife goldritter has 10k defence and its a whats that item. wows . seiger has 12k? athoras actuall deence is 7k? so you destory the item you can make it weaker? wows. other decks have just as high defence cools brave machines have whats that new kaizer whats he packing 7k on a item and he can boost himself to 9k with soul protection? just like athora with a soul stacked with mystery settings? but what he has unblockable attacks as well and penatrate? dang thats good athora would be crying. because athoras not hot shit. hes good at what he does and thats tank . but is he unstopble. not any version we have currtenly . maybe the anime will give us a true horribly powerful athora card or evolution. but as it is now. you can bounce him to hurt his souls. you cand estory his items to weaken him. you can lower his defence . you can shidow dive around him. you can rush him and give him gauge and hand problems. hes slow and cant otk you. i think hes good but not really needing to be limited or banned . the burns the biggest issue because youll get spiked if you cant break through well enough. a nasty card is batzz his triple attack 10k beater self is insanely strong and when combined with thunder lance x heavons buster. (heavons buster is the thing batzz wears on his right arm its yellow and big) to kill you at life break 5 with barly any counters in the game . its nasty . but still not the dreaded zetta guitly wave loop they has to errata guilty wave for . 64 damage in one turn. when athora does bs like that then he can be limited or errate'd or something but as current support shows decks are getting more rush speed to compensate